


10 reasons to stay away from Stiles

by Naicele



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek is being cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Derek, Sourwolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naicele/pseuds/Naicele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes a list</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 reasons to stay away from Stiles

_10 reasons to stay away from Stiles_

1, He calls me ~~cute~~ annoying nicknames, like sourwolf. How will I ever get anyone’s respect like that? Also where does he come up with them? I am a fun guy. Like that time Boyd fell over when we were training, I laughed and everything.

 

2, He seems immune to my glowering which is totally unfair and should be illegal. My glowering has taken years of intensive practice to perfect.

 

3, He is also way too young for me. Especially with the dimples, and wide-eyed innocence which is not charming what so ever. Not even when he smiles bashfully and blush at something. I am immune.

 

4, His father is the sheriff and therefore has access to a lot of heavy artillery, and backup, and keys to the jail. And I don’t think he likes me, what with arresting me an all that. But, it would be very useful if he did like me, not so that I could take Stiles out, but for other perfectly practical reasons.

 

5, Stiles is human and might get hurt hanging out with me. Although, it is not like he will stop hanging out with Scott who is also a werewolf, but not as awesome as me ofc. Stiles is way more awesome than Scott anyway. He doesn’t even need to be a werewolf, he is so loyal to his friends it is like he is a wolf at heart.

 

6, He smells like pure sex, like all the time. It is very distracting. How come the others don’t notice? I have tried to slam him into walls and all sort of stationary objects, but the smell won’t go away and then it clings to me and I can’t get rid of it and I have to think about it. Alone. At length.

Also, being that close to him when I push him up against walls… bad idea…

 

7, I can’t breathe properly when he is in the room, and breathing is very important. (Just like I can’t breathe right now.)

 

8, He keeps saving my life and being brave, even though he is maybe a little bit afraid of me. Although not as afraid as he should be; which is weird. But then fear just makes him bite the bullet and try harder. Whatever comes he faces it with that stubborn determination and bottomless courage of his. Which is totally annoying. Because I have never met anyone quite like him.

 

9, And he is totally ruining this list which was supposed to be about every reason why I should really, really not try to kiss him right now. Also he is ruining it because he keeps asking what I am writing. Why can’t he just stay in his car seat and keep a lookout for runaway ghost like we are supposed to and let me scribble on the back of this receipt in peace?

 

10, He fidgets a lot. Which only makes me pay attention to his fingers, which are super long and graceful. They would look so good wrapped around… eh, nothing, nothing at all.

 

 

 

P.S.

 

_Reasons to throw away this list and just kiss him and never let him go._

1, I think I might love him.


End file.
